


神的庭院

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: 存档。希先生和爱先生用银杏叶折蝴蝶的故事。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus
Kudos: 3





	神的庭院

哈迪斯看到他的朋友坐在花园中央，像一只占据了草坪的黑色蚕蛹，书闲散地伏在他膝上，还有几册落叶般围绕在他身旁。哈迪斯走过去，有些不满朋友乱放书本的习惯。

希斯拉德从书页上抬起头来，饶有兴味地看他的友人皱着眉挥手把散落一地的书本整齐地叠起来搁在一边，脸上不耐的表情似乎比书本上的简易魔法指南更有趣——事实上两者究竟哪个更吸引他还真是个难题。

好在他可以兼得。对少年而言，这本图解丰富的书实在有点过大，他调整了一下书的位置，好让坐在旁边的哈迪斯也能看见。他指指一张蝴蝶与树叶的插画，表示要向哈迪斯演示这个魔法。

哈迪斯扫了一眼书页，有时实在不明白希斯拉德为什么喜欢这些华而不实的魔法。然而希斯拉德兴致勃勃地推开腿上的书，原本斑驳地落在书页上的树影全都洒在他的长袍上。他的手指夹起草地上一片干枯的落叶，将伞状的金色叶片对折成翅膀。失误像是与这个人绝缘一般，任凭他流畅地把细长的叶梗向上翻折，一分为二，变成两根弯弯的触角。撕开叶片，枯叶的蝴蝶就在希斯拉德手中舒展开翅膀。希斯拉德把指尖的蝴蝶托到哈迪斯眼前——和他“敬请期待”的笑容一起。随即，那只金蝴蝶自少年的手中轻盈地起飞，在两人之间翩跹着绕了几圈，颤动的翅膀在阳光下如宝石般闪烁，最后像一枚胸针般，停在希斯拉德的长袍上。

面对希斯拉德期盼的目光，哈迪斯有点不知所措。那是一个有些复杂的魔法，为了实现“树叶令人惊叹地变成了蝴蝶”的效果，施术者需要同时“让树叶消失”和“创造出蝴蝶”，不熟练的人只会闹出手心出现两片树叶的笑话。但对希斯拉德来说，完美无缺仿佛是一件理所当然的事，但这点由师长们来夸奖还好，作为友人间的评价倒像是一种侮辱。可哈迪斯也实在想不出有什么实行这个创造魔法的理由。

希斯拉德明白他有些死脑筋的朋友又觉得他在进行无用的玩耍——事实上，他也找不出除了愉快之外的理由。于是他拍拍长袍，让那只刚出生五分钟的美丽生命飞走，扬手让地上的书籍漂浮起来。

“要走了吗？”哈迪斯有点意外，因为希斯拉德一般会在钟响第三声后不情不愿地起身，如散步的贤者般悠闲地踱过走廊，并在离教室还有两个转角的路上询问自己：“都迟到五分钟了，不如不去了吧？”难道说这次是想早点溜去哪里吗……这个想法让他回忆起那些被轻松解开的魔法锁和谜语机关，展现在他们眼前的蒙尘的古老标本， 希斯拉德在翻开禁本的封面时眼里总是闪闪发光。——也感谢这份热烈的求知欲让他们没有被罚得太惨。

不过这次希斯拉德告诉他：“一起去看看学院的创造展吧，哈迪斯。”

哈迪斯点点头，这倒不是什么坏事。虽然他认为阿尼德罗学院的学生历年来递交的作品都美观大于实用，带着些多余的轻浮炫技，让他敬而远之。但名为“奇迹”的创造奖奖杯，也不会垂青那些有用却无趣的东西，比如一种前所未有坚固的材料——“那样的东西等毕业后想创造多少就能创造多少”。

展示区一半在露天的广场上，一半在室内。除了参观的学生之外，陆续有人送来自己的得意作品。学生们只是安静地观赏，用只能被同伴听见的声音交谈。他们走近的脚步声惊飞了啄食石榴的鸟雀，希斯拉德看到它带着殷红的喙飞走了。

上一届的获奖作品是叫做“天马”的幻想生物。它的标本和奖杯陈列在一起。哈迪斯读出铭牌上的评价：优美而圣洁的造物。将有翅膀的鸟儿和马这两种司空见惯的动物结合，迸发出无与伦比的创造之光。这或许就是天赋之才吧。陈列架上的白色天马展开羽翼丰满的翅膀，仿佛下一秒就要跃入青空。

**“做成黑色应该也挺好看吧。”**

希斯拉德的声音突然在他脑中响起。虽然参观时保持安静被视作成熟有礼的表现，但希斯拉德用冥界的力量直接向自己传话这件事却令哈迪斯有点恼火。

**“我真希望可以像闭上眼睛一样偶尔关掉这份力量。”**

“那我就直接说啦。你总不能关掉耳朵。”

“……”哈迪斯想希斯拉德的话最好还是少些人听见的好，毕竟并非每个人都能接受他自由自在的观点。

以“奇迹”为名的奖杯看起来异常俭朴，在获奖作品面前甚至相形见绌。奖杯做成了手的模样，呈现出黯淡的金色，据说是不用任何魔法，仅凭双手用柔软的金属制作的，为了体现“创造最原始的形态”。两人对形态化的理念不感兴趣，又走马观花地路过同学们创造的古怪生物。

**“啊，那个好像不错。”**

在哈迪斯眼里，原本均匀分布在空气中的明亮光点突然歪曲了形状，视线中突兀地出现了一个箭头，指着不远处的一个展示柜，像它主人的笔迹般有着轻轻收尖的尾巴，像是摇曳着隐约的期待。

哈迪斯像吹散书脊上的灰尘一样赶走那些聚拢的光点。

**“也没必要连抬抬手都懒得。”**

**“可是我总没有打响指那么戏剧的习……”**

所谓的传话魔法无非是将“自己的感受和想法”直接传递给对方，但打断希斯拉德的愉快调侃的并非哈迪斯的怒意，而是一滩突然溅到他长袍上的鲜血——一个学生正在他身边修改自己的作品，割开了魔法人偶的喉咙，正专注地对着内部结构修修补补，注意到希斯拉德无奈的视线，才慌慌张张地道歉。

希斯拉德婉拒了对方重新创造一件长袍给他的请求，饶有兴趣地凑过去看了看那只人偶。

“如果是歌唱人偶的话，没必要连人类的内脏都制作出来吧？”

“您看得真仔细啊。”学生非常惊喜，喋喋不休地讨论起自己的作品，“因为我对人偶的外观也非常讲究，许多人都以为是装饰品呢！不过我认为，合适的介质也是非常重要的，目前正在寻找能够发出天籁之音的材料呢。看到面前的作品，突然就有了灵感，想马上在声带上添上金属的部件试试！”人偶睁着眼睛，随着创造者手指的移动，血肉中凭空出现了精巧的零件。

“打扰到您真是抱歉！那我就去测试一下新的成果！”向两人行礼后，学生抱着人偶匆匆离开了，血液从尚未缝合的的脖颈处汩汩流下，在赤裸的身体上河流般分叉，如同温润石材上鲜红的花纹。

**真是倒霉。** 哈迪斯想。

**“对惨遭意外的朋友落井下石可真伤人。”** 他的朋友擦拭着血迹， **“不过哈迪斯你总是很嫌弃的表情呢，明明那些生物都不会感到痛苦。”**

**“……只是看着不舒服罢了。”**

**“那** **倒是。什么时候试试创造红色以外的血吧。”** 希斯拉德的语气很轻松， **“和我们的血液一个颜色好像是有些奇怪。”**

“比起这个，希斯拉德。”哈迪斯注视着琳琅满目的展示品开口说，“你觉得奇迹算是什么？”事实上，什么样的东西才配得上这个称号始终是个让他困惑的问题。而眼前用宝石拼出整座城市的巨幅壁画也好，皮毛光泽的兽类标本也好，水中曼舞的半人半鱼的生物也好，在他眼中不过是“从来没有人想到过的东西”罢了。

“奇迹是‘非人所创造的强大的现象’……”希斯拉德明白课本上的定义不是哈迪斯想听到的答案。或许正因为不想直接感受到自己的犹豫和纠结，他才选择用更容易隐瞒和捏造的方式来提问，友人古怪的体贴总让希斯拉德感到某种甜蜜的无奈，好像有些他自以为滴水不漏的地方被无意间看破了，而对方并不在意这些。“但我想，如果非要引起那么庞大的现象，我希望它……至少是件好事吧。”

希斯拉德知道他的朋友并非想从自己这里获得问题真正的答案，也许提问本身的意义更加重大。他们互相提出的那些疑问并非彼此能够解答，智慧附加的自矜与谨慎也让他们无法轻信书本与师长的长篇大论，他们需要的是在这之上更远的——

**“希斯拉德？你有没有觉得那个东西……”**

他从朋友的语气中听出了焦虑和担忧。他望向魔力暗示的方向，陈列在巨大水缸中的是以童话中人身鱼尾的生物为原型创造的幻兽。它如水藻般游荡着，任凭阳光在它闪闪发光的鱼尾上再装点上水波的花纹。尽管它如同星辰般的鳞片吸引了诸多目光，希斯拉德却好像从它上半身迷茫地摸着玻璃壁的样子中感到了一阵不适。

诡异的感觉并非来自那只生物悦目的外形，而是来自与水、血肉、骨骼的物质世界共存的另一个地方。希斯拉德觉得自己看到了不该存在于“被创造的生物”中的，闪烁的灵魂光芒。但与其说是“看到”，不如说是敏锐的直觉告诉他那里有什么不成形的东西，每当他想抓住那丝恼人的扭曲时，又因为过于微弱而被原本就存在于环境中的光芒掩盖。

**“……我觉得有，可是看不清楚。”**

少年们避开熙熙攘攘的人群，爬上教学楼的屋顶，远远地观察着那条人鱼。屋顶上，各色植物如同精心谱写的协奏曲般蓬勃生长着，鸟雀不眠不休地为这座城市鸣唱赞歌，每一片花瓣都展现出相同的完美形状，甚至香气都以最能愉悦感官的形式错落有致地展开。然而两人无暇欣赏这司空见惯的景致，只是焦急地讨论着或许只有他们二人注意到的异象。

**“希斯拉德，那确实是人的灵魂吧。”**

**“总不可能你我二人都看错。不过老实说，我觉得有点恶心。”**

灵魂的残缺是一件难以描述的事，如果是有形之物的话，那应该是如同抽象画般的“错位”。哈迪斯看到希斯拉德少见的勉强表情，仅仅将意识靠近那里就让他感到一阵违反本能的反胃。

**“人的灵魂本质上是脆弱的。即使更换的同样是人类的身体，也会造成精神的损耗。”**

**“但是那个躯壳里装着的灵魂并不完整。哈迪斯，你觉得那像什么呢，只有手臂的人？只有羽毛的鸟儿？接近透明的色彩？虽然只有一点蛛丝马迹，但那确实是人类的灵魂……，即使周围没有人，我也不敢保证我能看清。”**

**“不管怎么说，先去报告吧。”** 虽然要向无法看见冥界的人解释他们所见的现象简直麻烦透顶，但把这件事交给希斯拉德一个人也不可能是哈迪斯的作风。

打断他们的是悄然降落于庭院中的猫头鹰使魔。认出那是谁的手笔的少年们暗叫不妙。

“我亲爱的两位深受冥界宠爱的小朋友，希望你们没有忘记今天的创造伦理研讨会。也希望你们不喜欢替隔壁院的老师们打扫创造场。”猫头鹰留下简短的讯息，张开翅膀飞走了。

“哈迪斯，你知道一些神话中猫头鹰是冥王的信差吧。”

哈迪斯瞪了还在开玩笑的朋友一眼：“我还知道如果再不赶去教室，这只使魔的形态就不仅是个关于我们能力的小玩笑，而是我们的谶言了。”

“那我建议我们用个传送魔法。”希斯拉德补充了绝佳的理由，“再晚可就大难临头了。”

“……那你最好选个不容易被发现的地方。”

希斯拉德笑了笑。他闭上眼，整个建筑中人们耀眼的灵魂如同一盏盏路灯般明亮而清晰，他迅速找到了离教室最近又空无一人的地方。

**“哎呀，就这里吧。那我先走了，哈迪斯。”**

几乎是哈迪斯收到坐标的同时，希斯拉德已经风一般溜走了，空气中只留下微弱的魔力痕迹。哈迪斯再次感叹，力量的使用方式真是因人而异。

当少年们再次回到创造展的展区时，那只人鱼——连同水缸一起消失了，仿佛被彻底抹去了存在一般。两人心照不宣地对视一眼，离开了学院。有时候，在这座行星中心的城市亚马乌罗提，这就是问题的解决方式。若不是他们能比常人多观察到一些东西，或许根本不会发现有过问题。

“那么，当年那件事到底是怎么解决的，哈迪斯？”

已经被冠以爱梅特赛尔克之名的人突然有些后悔谈到旧事。虽然他确实在上任后了解到了许多现象背后的真实，但面前希斯拉德悠闲的模样却让他不太愿意分享故事的内幕。

希斯拉德保持着端着茶杯的姿势，仿佛哈迪斯正准备创作“创造局局长在喝茶”的雕像似的，得体地等着对方开口。

从不会在公务时间示弱的爱梅特赛尔克大人叹气的声音应该被魔法笔尽心尽责地记录下来——如果不是哈迪斯为了接下来的话题伸手把它关掉了的话。

“就和我们想的一样，当年的那件展品里确实有人的灵魂。”

“哎呀，那我当年‘看到’的能力也还不赖。”希斯拉德颇为愉快地喝了一口茶。

哈迪斯示意他安静点：“虽然半人半鱼的躯体是用创造魔法制作的，但其中寄宿了某位死者的灵魂。”

“那还真是大事。”希斯拉德回忆起了什么，“难怪与水生生物相关的创造中，唯独人身鱼尾的东西是被禁止的。真是相当形式主义的禁止……”他开玩笑地补充了一句：“十四席对我们创造管理局从来都是只给结论呢。”

“也只有你会在意原因罢了。”哈迪斯摆摆手，“那是试图把已死之人的灵魂塞进另一个躯体的造物。创造那个东西的人，好像也有一些魔法天份，也许是根本没有带回完整的灵魂，也许是粗暴的创造过程让灵魂变得支离破碎。总之，就是你看到的那个样子。”

“青春期的噩梦。”希斯拉德笑了，没再过问创作者的下场。

他的朋友好像突然想到了什么，似乎是百年来未曾改变的柔和阳光唤起了某些早年的记忆。

“希斯拉德，你还记得那届创造展的优胜奖是什么吗？”

“诶？不是什么魔法生物吗。”希斯拉德把茶杯放回杯托，感谢友人百忙之中的招待。

“不是哦。”哈迪斯有时很佩服友人处变不惊的能力，若不是他早有底牌，可能还要庆幸希斯拉德这么早就准备离开他的办公室，“‘没有比我们共享创造的乐趣更好的奇迹。’评语是这么说的吧。”

“你是什么时候知道的……”希斯拉德觉得自己一本正经的朋友总能在意想不到的时刻给自己一些意外消息，尤其是揭开一些他自信百年来无人知晓的秘密，“好吧，确实是我。我都不知道爱梅特赛尔克大人从学生时代起就有监工我的习惯？”

哈迪斯觉得那实在是不必动用能力就能发现的事情。“你烦人的朋友突然不缠着你撬秘本库的大门了，阅读书目还从一直以来的魔法教程换成了如何提高魔力的相关研究，甚至比起逃课他更愿意在无聊的课上打一会儿瞌睡恢复魔力，虽然不知道他的魔力为何会突然减弱，但推理出他想创造什么应该不难吧，希斯拉德？”

希斯拉德的笑容就像拖延工作被抓个正着时一样，比起讨饶，更多的是暗示“下次还敢”：“没想到连几次失误都被你发现了。你那时候为什么没有出声？”

“我和某些看到就要做出行动的人不一样。但是希斯拉德……”哈迪斯斟酌着措辞，“我没有想到过你会去创造用于修复天生魔力缺陷的药剂。”

“那完全称不上是‘药’吧。”希斯拉德笑笑，有些不好意思地回忆起当年天真得几乎笨拙的造物，“不过是把一个人的魔力分给其他人的简单理念而已。但现在早就提倡从其他生物那里借来以太了吧，那种落后的东西，除了可以储存起来之外也没什么优点。”

哈迪斯没再说话。提到创造，他的朋友就会不自觉地单纯许多——老实说这样喋喋不休两者的区别于优劣的希斯拉德让他更为放心。被神眷顾的人，能轻松使用创造魔法的天才，足以担任爱梅特赛尔克之位的魔法师，这些都不是他欣赏希斯拉德的理由。只是因为他是个自出生起就能看见更丰富的世界，却仍会去注视那些没能被神抚摸过的人们的，向往清闲却总在忙些奇怪事情的人罢了。

他想到第一堂创造魔法课结束后，碰巧坐在他旁边的，据说也能看到冥界的少年突然开口问他：“你说为什么序言里写‘大部分人都能使用创造魔法’？”

“当然是因为还有先天缺陷，魔力特别稀少以至于不能使用魔法的人了。”哈迪斯回答。

“对我来说，没有比创造更开心的事情了。”他尚且不知道名字的少年自言自语，“那我一定要创造出能让所有人使用魔法的东西……”

既不是“真可怜啊”也不是“要是有人……就好了”，少年意外的回答让哈迪斯自入学以来，第一次主动开口问了别人的名字。

“不过，到底为什么没告诉任何人？”

“因为很麻烦啊！”希斯拉德回答，“‘既然你有能力创造……那不如就来……’，要是每个人都对我这么说，不就没空研究那些真正有趣的魔法了吗？”

“……”

“不过可惜的是，因为匿名递交了作品，又要躲着那些试图从制作痕迹上找出作者的人，我没能看到药水被使用的场景呢。”

“说到这个，我也许看到了。”哈迪斯突然想到了某个他幸运地得以独自度过的午后。

**从以太的视角来观察整座亚马乌罗提，如同观看繁星闪烁的银河。如同月光笼罩一般明亮的城市里，有几个聚集在一起的，因为黯淡而引人注目的存在。他们从一簇闪闪发光，如同星星束成的花束中各自取下一支星光，于是借来的以太短暂地点亮了他们。他们像所有第一次使用创造魔法的人一样，笨拙地制造着鲜花、宝石、柔软的羽毛、甜蜜的糖果，所有他们认为能让整个世界变得更美好的东西。直到火焰燃尽，幕布落下，被赐予的，温柔的美梦宣告结束。**


End file.
